Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 3 & 3\end{array}\right]$ $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}-1 & 2 & -1\end{array}\right]$ Is $ F- D$ defined?
Solution: In order for subtraction of two matrices to be defined, the matrices must have the same dimensions. If $ F$ is of dimension $( m \times  n)$ and $ D$ is of dimension $( p \times  q)$ , then for their difference to be defined: 1. $ m$ (number of rows in $ F$ ) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in $ D$ ) and 2. $ n$ (number of columns in $ F$ ) must equal $ q$ (number of columns in $ D$ Do $ F$ and $ D$ have the same number of rows? Yes Yes No Yes Do $ F$ and $ D$ have the same number of columns? Yes Yes No Yes Since $ F$ has the same dimensions $(1\times3)$ as $ D$ $(1\times3)$, $ F- D$ is defined.